Felicidad
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: AU. / "A los tres años, sus padres murieron, asesinados, y él fue testigo de todo."
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Felicidad**

 _Capítulo 1_

.

* * *

Disclaimed: Todo personaje que aparece en esta historia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad

* * *

.

La muerte siempre recorre las ciudades y los campos, las casas y los pisos, el cielo y la tierra. Pero suele tener preferencias hacia una persona u otra.

A los tres años, sus padres murieron, asesinados, y él fue testigo de todo. Cuando pasó todo, no se escondió ni nada, solo se aferró con fuerza a su querido oso de peluche y miró cómo la sangre salpicaba las paredes, las cortinas y su ropa.

Se acordaba perfectamente del olor a sangre y de las chispas de fuego que quemaron su alma y su ropa. Fue atroz. Pero no tuvo miedo, solo un ligero cosquilleo en sus ojos. Felicidad. Sonrió como nunca antes lo hizo. Y lloró, lloró por primera vez sin preocupación alguna. Pero eso nunca salió a la luz.

La noticia salió en todas los periódicos y antenas de televisión.

Y eso no le gustó.

Los adultos cambiaron toda la historia para que la multitud sintiera pena por ese pobre niño que vió morir a sus padres en manos de su hermano mayor. Su _heroe_. Pero nadie se preguntó de donde provenían esos moretones amarillos que moteaban su piel, la suya y la de su hermano.

Simplemente asumieron que se los provocó su hermano, eso no hizo más que aumentar sus años en la cárcel, una condena no merecida.

Pero, ¿y los de su hermano?

¿Se pararon a caso a pensar en porque su hermano tenía un labio roto? ¿Y la ropa desgastada, vieja y sucia? ¿Y los rasguños? ¿Y las veces por las que fueron al hospital, él y su hermano, cogidos de la mano?

Nada, nadie se lo preguntó.

Solo asumieron que los golpes fueron causados por sus padres en un intento de salvarse. El estado de la ropa, lo hizo el chico de diecisiete años en un intento de echarle la culpa a sus padres por maltrato infantil. Los rasguños, se auto lesionó con el mismo fin. El hospital, todo desapareció, nunca fueron al hospital como él lo recordaba.

El mundo estaba mal.

No le dejaron asistir al juicio, no pudo despedirse de su hermano después que este le sacara de la casa en brazos, llorando de alivio, y que la policía lo arrestara.

Nunca.

Lo siguiente que recordaba fue como le quitaron a sus querido oso de los brazos.

Esa vez lloró y pataleó como un niño de 7 años que era. Gritó e insultó a todo el mundo, hasta quedarse sin voz. Al final se lo devolvieron y dejó de llorar. Pero no se salvó de ir al psicólogo. Los adultos supusieron que eso fue causado por el trauma.

Empeoró.

No volvió a hablar.

Se encerró en esa habitación del hogar infantil.

Nunca se separó del oso de peluche, olía como su hermano. Solo lo puso a lavar seis meses después cuando estuvo seguro que no conservaba su olor. Pero aún así, con solo esa presencia peluda, podía imaginarse a su hermano acunarlo entre sus brazos.

Nunca lloró.

Estuvo asítres años hasta que una familia lo adoptó.

Todo empeoró a partir de entonces.

Esa familia estaba rota. Peor que la suya.

Iba cada día a la primaria y después volvía a la casa. Antes de entrar, paseaba por el centro. Fue ahí que se dió cuenta del enorme favor que le hicieron sus padres al engendrarlo con ese físico. Con diez años cada vez se parecía más a sus progenitores, los dos de cabellos negro y ojos negros. Utilizó su aspecto para corromperse.

Quería que los que estaban a su "cuidado" les echaran la culpa a esa pareja que lo había adoptado. Nunca lo consiguió.

Siempre era obligado a parecer que estaba feliz, pero nunca habló.

Se lo prometió. El único que oiría su voz sería su querido hermano mayor. Ese del cual nada sabía.

Así durante cinco años.

Disfrutó de la compañía femenina y de su soledad, nunca habló.

Ni siquiera cuando esos padres de acogida murieron por un accidente de tráfico. Supuestamente un camión se descontroló. Él podía jurar que no fue así. Las constantes peleas debían de haber ocasionado eso.

Con solo quince años volvió a quedar huérfano.

Y salió otra vez la noticia de hace trece años. La gente volvió a sentir pena por él, aunque ni siquiera sabían sobre lo que había pasado, la realidad.

Pero él siguió yendo a la misma preparatoria. "Para no levantar sospechas" le dijeron. _No me hagan reír_.

En su tercer año de preparatoria, una de las tantas noches en las que iba en camino al orfanato, se encontró con una _niña_ de pelo rosa. Le llamó la atención y la siguió, como un acosador. Le hacía gracia como caminaba pensativa y de vez en cuando bufaba o se peinaba el pelo. ¿Quién tiene el pelo rosa?

Se la encontró durante una semana, y cada día la seguía. A veces iba a un bar, donde después de enseñar un carné falso le sirvieron sake, pagó una millonada. Otras, por el contrario, solo vagaba sin objetivo alguno o se estiraba en el parque. Esas sin lugar a duda fueron las noches que más le gustaban.

Pero un día desapareció.

No le importó mucho, solo sintió que se le había acabado la diversión, y como si fuera un muñeco, desechó ese sentimiento a la basura.

Aún así le cogió gusto a ese parque y siguió yendo.

Una de esas noches sacó el oso de peluche de la mochila, aún no se podía separar de él. Y lo miró por largo tiempo.

Se acordó de las veces que su hermano lo sacaba de casa a escondidas e iban al parque. Dejó salir una sonrisa dulce mientras miraba esos ojos negros. Aún con todos los años que tenía, se conservaba bien.

Derepente una voz le sacó de sus recuerdos.

-No sabía que habían chicos a los cuales aún le gustaban los peluches.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con esa chica, la del pelo rosa. Si se sorprendió no lo hizo notar pero la miró con molestia.

Era divertido seguir a los otros, pero no que le siguieran a él, le hacían sentir el ratón del juego de nuevo.

-No me mires con esa cara, no encuentro que sea algo malo, al contrario, lo encuentro enternecedor.

La ignoró.

Ella sonrió.

Y miraron el cielo oscuro.

Esos momentos se alargaron durante meses, hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue libre.

Durante ese tiempo hubo gran variedad de noches. Al principio solo miraban al cielo y de vez en cuando ella soltaba alguna tontería y se reía sola. Se enteró que venía aquí siempre después de beber e ir a las maquinas expendedoras, también de su nombre, o mejor dicho, su apodo, Sakura.

Era una chica singular que vestía con camisa de hombre, que revelaba su pecho, y falda, siempre así. Por lo que se ve empezó a frecuentar esta zona, a dos estaciones de distancia de su casa, para no encontrarse con su madre, una adicta a las apuestas y al beber, o su banda (más bien la de su novio). También le contó que antes no era así, todo fue culpa de la muerte de su mejor amiga, atropellada por un camión cuando iba de la mano de su pareja.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, a parte de sus tatuajes escondidos en partes secretas de su cuerpo, siempre fueron esas marcas en los brazos. La chica había intentado suicidarse muchas veces, pero nunca lo consiguió. La admiraba. Él nunca se pudo permitir morir y librarse de la vida, tenía que esperar a su hermano.

La penúltima vez que se vieron, lo hicieron. Nunca se sintió más bien en su vida. Sakura seguía saliendo con un tipo rubio al que apodaban Naruto, por su afición al ramen. Esa noche, se enteró que el chico la engañaba con una mujer con los pechos dos veces más grandes que los de suyos. Pero no lloró, no estaba afectada, por que ella le estaba engañando con Sasuke, el chico del parque.

Al día siguiente, la misma noche que obtuvo su libertad, fue al parque, pero en lugar de estirarse en el césped, se escondió en las sombras.

Sakura no apareció.

Cuando se iba, la vió entre las sombras apoyada en un árbol, delante de él.

Cruzaron miradas, se despidieron.

No hubieron palabras, no hubieron lágrimas.

Solo la magnífica sonrisa de la chica.

Y se giró. Y se fue. Y no miró atrás.

Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho hubiera empezado una relación y hubieran sido felices. Pero no buscaban la felicidad.

Al salir del parque oyó un disparo. Los pájaros se fueron volando y las ambulancias y los coches patrullas corrieron. Siguió su camino.

La felicidad llega de diferentes maneras, por sí sola. Se tomaba su tiempo y aparecía cuando creía que tenía que aparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salía del orfanato con dos bolsas de deporte colgadas de su espalda, vió en las noticias que una muchacha peli rosa se había suicidado ayer por la noche, a las doce en punto, en el parque.

Eso le animó durante todo el día y pensó que la tal Sakura había alcanzado su felicidad.

Pero él siguió su vida, feliz de que una buena persona, maltratada por el tiempo, fuera libre.

No tardó en encontraruna habitación donde vivir. Gracias a la ayuda monetaria del gobierno y del dinero se sus difuntos progenitores vivió sin preocupación.

Uno de esos días fue hasta la cárcel y pidió ver a su hermano, se presentó con su nuevo apellido para que no le identificaran, la sentencia llegó días después. Una negativa rotunda.

Se enfadó mucho.

Y fue hasta el parque.

Se estiró junto al oso de peluche en el sitio de siempre, saltándose las tiras rojas y blancas que clausuraban e impedían el paso. Instintivamente giró la cabeza buscando a Sakura. No la encontró. Sonrió.

Pero eso no alegró su vida.

Su vida siguió junto a los barrios bajos, donde conoció a todo tipo de personas. Se ganó un apodo, el mudo. Nada del otro mundo. Pero le causó problemas.

La gente iba tras él para hacerle hablar y extraños rumores se extendieron. Para lo único bueno que sirvió fue para desquitarse.

Una de esas se encontró con su pasado, ese en el cual había un niño de seis años y su hermano.

Conoció al grupo de amigos de su hermano, los únicos que no le culpaban por lo que hizo, ellos sabían la realidad.

Les contó su objetivo pero ninguno les interesó. Salvo a Kisame, un hombre de casi treinta y cinco años. Estaba muy pillado, pero tenía buenos contactos.

De él aprendió muchas cosas y se animó con los tatuajes.

De sus enseñanzas lo más relevante fue la manera de moverse por esos lares, sin miedo, provocando terror y conociendo a los altos mandos del país. Por que, ¿dónde van los peces gordos a hacer negocios? Al barrio rojo.

Las putas de por ahí siempre le consintieron, incluso las más caras, se regalaban a sus pies, pero solo había una que le interesaba. Su nombre artístico, Inoha, no era nada comparado con su verdadera identidad, Ino. Una vez más el pasado se tiró a sus pies.

La mejor amiga de Sakura, su chica preferida.

A raíz de eso se enteró de la realidad, su novio la había secuestrado por que uno de sus clientes, un pez gordo del gobierno, le había gustado. Él mismo ayudó a que fuera tratada como una muerta. Pero a cambio esta se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Se tatuó la muerte de Sakura bajo su espesa cabellera, así la tendría siempre con él y además no podían identificarle.

Ino le ayudó a llegar hasta el jefe de la policía como agradecimiento por ayudar a su amiga. Al conseguir lo que quiso, le dijo a Ino que no iba a volver, para no meterla en líos, ella se despidió con una enorme sonrisa decorando su cara y lágrimas bañando su rostro.

Años después, en el lecho de muerte de Kisame, se enteró que la rubia se suicidó, "ya había alcanzado su felicidad" le dijo que le dijera cuando lo volviera a encontrar, "que Sasuke lo entendería".

Un día después fue hasta el parque y le explicó todo a Sakura. La parte baja de su cabeza volvía a estar rapada.

Pero eso solo es un futuro feliz.

Al llegar la hora de volver a ver a su hermano, se enteró que se había suicidado. Ese hombre había sido tan imbécil como para decirle a Itachi que su hermano menor iba a visitarlo.

La primera vez que lloró de dolor desde los tres años.

A partir de eso, siguió vagando por el barrio bajo.

Llegó a meterse en las drogas, pero como lo supuso hace años, no le gustó, simplemente no quería acabar muerto. No se iba a suicidar, no iba a continuar adelante. Se lo prometió, tenía que ver a su hermano vivo para poder hacerlo, pero era imposible, él estaba _muerto_.

El suceso que volvió a cambiar su vida, fue el famoso Naruto, el ex de Sakura. Qué ironía de la vida.

Sakura volvía a aparecer.

Era un buen chico, lástima que después de la muerte de Sakura y que Hinata, la chica con dos veces más pecho que Sakura, lo hubiera abandonado, hubiera acabado como yakuza drogado.

Su apodo de El Mudo y ese rubiales lo habían metido en un lío del que no salió bien parado.

Ese chico amaba meterse en problemas, y se metió donde no debía. A, el Raikage, uno de los grandes, había perdido una sabrosa cantidad de dinero por su culpa. Y como ya se puede adivinar, buscó venganza.

Sasuke solo estuvo donde no debía ese día y a esa hora.

Los matones los rodearon y los atacaron con ganas de matar. Él no se quedó quieto.

Hubieron dos muertos esa noche.

Naruto no pudo sobrevivir a una bala en el hígado, pero luchó hasta el final. Dió puñetazos y cabezazos hasta herirse a sí mismo, el cadáver acabó con los nudillos destrozados y contusiones cerebrales.

Kisame se interpuso entre la bala de plomo y él. Sin salvación. Le perforó uno de los pulmones, le explicó que llevaba años buscándolo y que justo lo encuentra a punto de morir. Le confesó el tema de Ino y que no podía dejarlo morir y olvidar lo que hizo Itachi para defenderlo.

Kisame e Ino le acompañaron por el resto de su vida.

.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ya hacía meses que no ponía nada... jajajaja, ya lo hechaba de menos. Esta historía la he escrito desde hace mas de dos meses pero, para mi desgracia, se me rompió el cargador del ordenador, y hasta ayer no me digné a comprar uno, je.

En todo caso, estoy 100% segura que os habrá deprimido un poco esta historia. Quiero aclarar que lo he hecho con esas intenciones. Espero que no os haya descolocado mucho... Os aclaro también que, aunque historia puede dar mucho de sí, es un two-short. No pienso subir más capítulos.

En todo caso espero que os haya gustado. Os veo en el próximo capítulo, BYE!

Yamii, _desconection_


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Felicidad**

 _Capitulo 2:_

.

* * *

Disclaimed: Todo personaje que aparece en esta historia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia me pertenece en su totalidad.

* * *

.

Podía sentir cada vez la muerte más cerca, era como tenerla en la espalda, respirando en su oreja.

Pero nada podía ser tan bonito, no sería feliz sin una muerte natural.

Siguió viviendo en su apartamento durante tres años más, en los que ganó el sinónimo de "quién lleva la muerte de la mano". Consiguiendo asustar a todo el mundo, desde su punto de vista.

Pero aún así, las últimas semanas había sentido como si le siguieran.

Se sintió como un pequeño ratón siendo perseguido por un gordo gato.

Estuvo tiempo, casi un año, viendo sombras dónde nadie más las veía o escuchando pasos en el techo. Se sintió intranquilo.

Pero el resultado fue más aterrador del que se había pensado.

-Uchiha, tu eres un Uchiha -le dijo esa brillante mujer una noche. Y no es que fuera brillante en realidad, es que parecía la muerte ante un simple humano.

Ese excepcional vestido rojo no podía ser vestido por cualquiera, y esas joyas mostraban que el dinero no le faltaba. Tenía el pelo negro y largo del lado derecho mientras que el izquierdo se mostraba rapado, los ojos eran incluso más oscuros que los suyos y la piel blanca como la luna, no se le ocurría nada más con que compararla, por que se encontraba manchada por un magnífico y aterrador tatuaje, un inmenso dragón le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Hmp, si que lo eres, esa es la mirada de Fugaku, sin lugar a dudas.

Y se volvió a sentir como un ratón.

El nombre de su difunto progenitor aún le aterraba, incluso pensaba que si lo mencionaba en voz alta podía aparecer de entre las sombras y empezar a torturarlo otra vez.

Por inercia se alejó de esa mujer hasta chocar contra la pared. Ella le mirró sin moverse, analizándolo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda de esa noche, fueron sus piernas abandonarlo y sus pupilas cerrarse sin permiso.

El día siguiente quedaba borroso, incluso esa conversación en la que esa mujer se presenta como Yamiko, su hermana mayor.

Acabó por acostumbrarse a vivir de esa manera, escondido del mundo, en esa enorme casa de estilo japonés clásico. Claro que no se acababa de sentir cómodo.

Su hermana había huido a los dieciocho, cuando Itachi tenía 9 años y él aún no nacía. Le explicó que no podía soportar más sentir como su padre la violaba sin piedad.

Le preguntó por que no se defendió.

Y se rompió. Su hermana mayor, a quién había visto hasta entonces como una persona sin sentimientos le confesó que Fugaku la amenazó con la muerte de Itachi, y la de Sasuke, aún un feto en el vientre de la bruja de Mikoto, si se atrevía a defenderse.

Al final huyó con Kakashi, su actual marido, y formó un nueva vida como lo que es hoy, la Ane-san de un grupo yakuza, el del Hatake.

Pero el caso, es que un año después de vivir encerrado encontró las fuerzas para dar el paso y salir del nido en el que vivió con la familia de Yamiko.

A sus treinta y tres años volvió a sentirse con fuerzas y volvió a las andadas, esta vez como alguien totalmente nuevo. Salió a la calle bajo el apellido Uchiha y trabajo con el nombre Hatake.

Había decidido que no valía la pena pudrirse más por dentro, al fin de cuentas, aún tenía esa vida por la que Itachi se sacrificó.

Estuvo un mes fuera, hasta que pudo volver a encontrarse con todos sus viejos conocidos, vivos y muertos. El último sitio que visitó fue el parque, donde empezó todo. No podía agradecerle a Sakura esta vida, pero tampoco podía despreciarla, los muertos no sienten. Ahí pasó la noche rememorando todo su pasado.

Cuando volvió a la casa, Mia, su sobrina, le recibió con una inmensa sonrisa y se le tiró a los brazos. La pequeña le había extrañado, aunque nunca hubieran hablado, aunque solo lo hubiera observado desde lejos. Sintió que tenía una familia, sintió ese calor y sintió las ganas de protegerlo, para que sus sobrinos no sufrieran lo que los niños Uchiha sufrieron.

Así estuvo hasta los cuarenta años.

Hasta la fatídica noche roja.

Volvió a perder a un hermano, a muchos en realidad, no solo a Yamiko, también a Kakashi el cual fue como un padre y a la gran mayoría de los yakuzas menores que fueron parte de su vida.

Pero el sobrevivió.

 _¿Por qué?_

Aunque el fuego hubiera sido extinto aún podía ver a su hermana gritarle desde el otro lado del fuego que cuidara de sus niños, que no pasaran por lo que ellos habían pasado. Y después el alarido de dolor más horroroso que oyó nunca.

A su lado la pequeña Mia le tenía abrazado por la cintura y lloraba a más no poder mientras los del rescate sacaban cuerpo tras cuerpo, uno más destrozado que el otro.

Miró a su alrededor y olfateó el aire, olía a carne quemada.

De repente oyó como un ligero temblor llegar desde atrás. Y más lloros. Y más dolor llenó el ambiente.

Además de Mia, también estaban Melodi y Kento, los hermanos mayores de la enana. Melodi de catorce años y Kento de diecisiete.

Suspiró resignado a perder todo lo que quería, pero había prometido proteger a esos niños como sus hermanos hicieron con él.

Cogió a Mia en brazos con esfuerzo, se estaba haciendo mayor, y se acercó hasta Melodi a la agarró con la misma mano que aguantaba a su hermana y después a Kento por los hombros.

No dijo nada, seguía haciendo voto de silencio, pero Kento entendió. Tenía que ser fuerte y no derrumbarse como sus hermanas lo estaban haciendo, como su tío lo hacía.

Y volvió a ese departamento después de tantos años.

No lo echaba de menos y era pequeño y oscuro.

Solo se quedarían esa noche.

Pero no pudo dormir.

Se levantó y se volvió a poner la ropa con la intención de salir. Y casi lo consigue pero al abrir la puerta nota como las manos de Mia lo detienen. Mira abajo y la ve aferrarse a él, suplicando que no se fuera.

Pero no estaba sola.

Los dos mayores también están ahí, y le observan, con dolor.

Soltó un suspiro y les indicó que le siguieran mientras coge a la pequeña entre sus brazos y una mochila negra de entre las sombras.

Caminaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta llegar a la estación de tren y coguieron el primero hasta el centro. Desde ahí caminaron por las solitarias calles bajo la mirada interrogante de sus sobrinos hasta llegar al parque.

Estaba cerrado.

No le sorprende, las últimas veces que vino siempre tuvo que saltar la valla que pusieron tras la muerte de Sakura.

Les indicó que con las manos que se apoyaran en ellas y que saltaran, tardaron bastante, subir a la pequeña les costó lo suyo.

Pero llegaron.

Sasuke caminó hasta el centro y se estiró cerrando los ojos en la hierba. Sacó el peluche y los observó.

Sus sobrinos no sabían que hacían en ese sitio, pero podían entender que ese era el secreto de su tío, el cual no contaba nunca cuando salía por las noches y no regresaba hasta el día siguiente.

Y por primera vez en años habló:

-Sakura.

Y giró la cabeza hasta el lado en el que solía estar su compañera y después hasta donde se vieron por última vez.

Soltó una lágrima.

Y otra.

No se cubrió las lágrimas, no le daba vergüenza.

Esperó una hora, hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para llamar a sus sobrinos, sus _niños_.

Un simple gesto con la cabeza y ellos fueron. Sorprendentemente, la pequeña aguantaba con gesto cansado.

Cogió a Mia entre sus brazos y los dos mayores se sentaron a su lado.

-Sakura -empezó a decir ante la mirada sorprendida de sus sobrinos-, se que nunca te hablé en ese tiempo pero quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y la voz ronca se le quebró.

-Mi peli rosa favorita, se que hace tiempo que no te vengo a visitar pero he estado ocupado.

Y ahí comprendieron perfectamente el por que de la mirada triste que ponía su tío cuando miraba el cielo nocturno, el por que de esa sonrisa triste y dulce.

Su tío había perdido a una esposa, una novia, una compañera, o algo así. Y ni siquiera su madre lo sabía.

La pequeña Mia empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Chicos -les dijo en voz baja- les voy a contar mi historia. Pero no solo la mía, también la de Itachi, la de Sakura, la de Ino, la de Kisame, la de Naruto, la de muchos que no están entre nosotros. Por que no quiero que cometáis una locura en busca de la felicidad.

Bien sabéis que perdía a mis padres, que murieron en manos de Itachi, y creedme cuando os digo que estoy muy agradecido por ello. Después, pase en manos del gobierno y después a las manos de una familia rota que acabó muerta a causa de un accidente, pero estoy seguro que se mataron por andar discutiendo todo el día.

Durante los años que estuve en el orfanato de nuevo, conocí a una joven de pelo rosa, alocada, y que sufría, se llamaba Sakura. Hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad nos vimos cada noche en este sitio, nos estirábamos uno al lado del otro y mirábamos el cielo. Me contó cómo llegó a querer suicidarse pero no lo consiguió y como era quién era. Su madre estaba obsesionada por la bebida y el juego, su mejor amiga había muerto en un accidente y el chico con el que salía la engañaba. Nos acabamos enamorando, pero ninguno dijo nada, pensábamos que no merecíamos compartir nuestras desgracias. La última vez que nos vimos, la noche de mis dieciocho, estuvimos esperando que uno de nosotros apareciera en esta claro, escondidos en las sombras, pero no nos vimos hasta cuando decidí irme. Nos miramos y nos despedimos, sabíamos que iba a ser la última vez que nos viéramos. Me sonrió y supe que me dijo que me esperaría en el otro mundo. Yo me giré y me fui, prometiendo vernos otra vez. Al salir del parque se escuchó un disparo. Ella alcanzó la Felicidad. La admiro, aún hoy, por poder conseguir lo que siempre quiso.

Al día siguiente, me enteré de su muerte, pero yo ya lo sabía. Y me alegro por ella por haber alcanzado su felicidad. Después de eso, llegué a ese departamento y empecé a moverme por el barrio bajo. Conocí a los amigos de Itachi y a Kisame por sobre todo, quien me cuidó y me ayudó a intentar volver a ver a Itachi. Gracias a él conocí a Inoha, mejor conocida como Ino, la mejor amiga, supuestamente muerta, de Sakura. Su novio la había secuestrado por que un pez gordo se había enamorado de ella. Ella me ayudó a llegar hasta el jefe de policía que me llevó hasta Itachi, muerto.

Dolorido por su muerte vagué por ese mundo hasta encontrarme con Naruto, el ex de Sakura, quién había caído en la droga y la yakuza. Le dolió mucho que Sakura se suicidara y que Hinata le abandonara. Él me llevó, sin proponérselo a un callejón sin salida. Kisame, después de años sin verlo me salvó de una bala, mientras moría me lo explicó todo, Itachi le había obligado cuidarme si nos encontrábamos, también me anunció que Ino había alcanzado la Felicidad. Supongo que él también lo ha hecho.

Después llegué con vuestra madre y estuvimos juntos. Me sentí muy feliz en ese tiempo, aunque no supiera lo que eso significaba. Y aún lo soy, por teneros a vosotros. Permitidme protegeros. Por que si he aprendido algo en mi vida, es que la muerte está por encima de todo, esperando una posibilidad para salir, haciéndose llamar Felicidad.

Miró al cielo con los ojos llenos de remordimiento.

\- Pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Abrazó a los dos mayores por los hombros.

\- Si lo hiciera no os habría conocido. Algo bueno sale siempre de la vida, y os lo dice este viejo perro.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando del tiempo libre.

\- Tía Sakura, -dijo derepente la pequeña Mia sorprendiendo a todos, por sobre todo a Sasuke- ¿está bien si el tío se queda un poco más con nosotros? Se que seguro que le extrañas como yo extraño a mamá y papá, pero quiero que el tío me cuide un poco más, yo le quiero mucho.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, la pequeña había pedido que se quedara. Y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña y miró al frente.

Sorprendido, creyó ver a Sakura mirarlo con esa gran sonrisa suya mientras le asentía a la pequeña y soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

Los años que siguieron cada uno puede imaginárselos como quiera, yo solo voy a decir que la felicidad no se queda durante muchos años.

¿Qué pasó con la pequeña Mia?

¿Com Melodi?

¿Con Kento?

Solo la muerte le sabe.

¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?

Solo él lo sabe.

Después de ese cuento contado a la luz de la luna, siguió con su voto de silencio. Los niños nunca supieron si de verdad habló o si simplemente se lo imaginaron. Al igual que esa carcajada que inundó la la noche a las doce en punto.

Pero de lo que estuvieron seguros fue de que siempre a estado junto a ellos.

Aunque hubiera alcanzado la Felicidad.

.

* * *

Y llega a su fin... Bueno, ahora con sinceridad, ¿qué os ha parecido la historia? ¿Deprimente? ¿Buena? ¿Loca? ¿Especial?

Ahora con sinceridad, espero que si alguien lee alguna vez esta historia me diga que le ha parecido...

Yamii, _desconection_


End file.
